


The secret voices of my soul

by xenowlsome



Category: Ivanhoe - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowlsome/pseuds/xenowlsome
Summary: Rebecca, Brian, and their souls.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Compar’d with loss of thee

**Author's Note:**

> Because every fandom, even a very small one, needs a daemon AU.
> 
> Will maybe get updated.

Ariel settles as a lioness, big, sleek, whiteish-gold, with heavy paws and a heavy voice. Rebecca is glad of it most of the time, because people part before a lion daemon, and listen to its human much more readily, even if that human happens to be a young Jewish woman - categories usually not worth listening to. At other times, she hears whispers, from Gentiles and Jews alike, how a lion is an arrogant beast, bloodthirsty and vengeful, and what kind of healer does that make her? She tries not to hear them, and hugs Ariel more fiercely then usual. 

Rebecca’s  _ definitely _ glad of it when Ariel jumps between her and the Templar, roaring her defiance, and later, when she stands alone in the sea of white cloaks and defends herself of crimes she did not commit. The night before the execution, a stray, illogical thought comes to her- how the smell of burning fur will be the last thing she will remember of this life, and she’s ready to give up then and there, to agree to whatever demands Brian de Bois-Guilbert will set. But she has a lioness’ soul, so instead, she curls beside Ariel’s bulk and sleeps.


	2. For God did not save us

Pelegria is a bearded vulture, an enormous, blood-red bird with a wicked beak and talons looking sharp enough to pierce mail. (Brian never tells anyone that the red is not natural - like her animal counterparts, she has to paint her feathers with mud and iron dust. Luckily, there’s enough of both in any armory.) She swoops above him during a charge, and cows lesser men into obedience with her red-rimmed glare. He should have known that something is amiss when she circles the tower, anguished beyond words as the Jewess promises to throw herself from the battlements rather than give herself to him… But sometimes he’s more headstrong then is perhaps good for him.

On the day of the trial, Pelegria circles the field as well, never landing and refusing to speak to him. She sees the lone rider long before anyone else, and when Wilfred of Ivanhoe comes to challenge him, she starts to rise… and rise… and rise, until there’s nothing but a terrible aching coldness in his chest, and death seems a small mercy. (She tumbles down, screeching, when he falls, and dissolves into golden dust before she hits the ground. Brian dies reaching for her.)


End file.
